The Slow Burn
by CeceliaStar
Summary: Lucy is running out of time, and she knows it. Her health isn't great, but the only thing keep her alive is the one thing that may kill her. Join Lucy Heartfilia as she experiences her last year in high school, and her ever growing passion for life, something she once thought she'd given up. Natsu x Lucy (rated M because eventually in later chapters, just as a warning (SKIPPABLE))


**Wow. It's been so long. Wow. I thought I'd start the new year trying to write some more, it's been so long my life has started to feel dull... I hope you'll bare with me as I get back into the flow xp**

 **Also, in texting language,**

 _"Helloooooo" -_ **That is not Lucy**

 _ **"Hellooooo" -**_ **T** **hat is Lucy**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

The music rippled through her, not in a slow melody, but in sharp and twisting notes. With each breath she sucked in her body jerked with the movements that resonated. She could breathe. The world was a whirlwind, the music the wind, and she was at the center. As she spun she imagined herself flying high, never coming down. She'd disappear and the people would whisper about her, the girl who danced so hard she left the earth. Her blood sang, screamed, worked to get free of her body, to break the skin. Sweat poured off her, but she continued moving, disregarding the burning pain and exhaustion. This was as free as she'd ever get, and she'd never squander it for a second.

"Stop!"

She froze. Her heart was pounding so loud she was sure the intruder heard it, her eyes wide and frantic. She hadn't thought she'd be caught, not for a second. The building was abandoned and quiet; it was too dark for any remaining students to be there. Slowly she turned, yanking out her headphones, her whole body fighting the instinct to ignore the person, to _keep dancing._

Lucy Heartfilia brushed a few strands of blonde hair out of her face and glanced at the person. Ms. Porlyusica stood there, arm crossed, a deep scowl settled over her features.

"Lucy," she said, her voice on the edge of shouting. "You know better than to stay after classes ended. You're so stupid sometimes…" she grumbled. Lucy cleared her throat in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Lucy hurriedly tried to explain, "but my driver won't be here for a while, and the gym was empty so I thought…" Under Porlyusica's glare Lucy blushed and looked down in shame. Truth be told she didn't feel all that guilty. Her blood still sang from dancing, and she still wanted to continue. Anything to continue dancing.

"You're lucky I was passing by the gym," she snapped. "I was just about to close the school and lock the gates." Lucy grimaced, supposing she hadn't really thought her plan through all the way. Getting stuck in the school isn't something her father would exactly be happy about. "And you know," she ground out, "I've seen you enough in the clinic, dancing like that will only worsen things."

Lucy laughed nervously and just waved her off. Muttering another apology she quickly grabbed her bag and walked towards the schools nurse. Porlyusica stalked from the gym, taking Lucy's packing as a sign that she was leaving. Ducking her head in embarrassment she followed quickly behind, her shoes squeaking on the wooden floorboards. Walking through the halls quickly to the outside was a bit nerve wracking if she were to be honest. The halls were dark, and where shadows laid were nightmares. Suppressing a shiver she eagerly stepped outside. It was only 6 o'clock but it was cold enough to make her shiver.

Porlyusica tossed Lucy a sharp look, frowning. The school nurse was not the most warm person, despite her profession. Lucy liked to imagine she had a soft spot for the blonde since they saw each other so often, but she knew if she took it seriously Lucy'd only be fooling herself.

"Will your driver be here soon?"

"Uhm," she muttered. Slipping out her phone from her pocket she glanced to see any texts from Capricorn. Seeing that there was one she clicked it, hoping for the best.

" _Won't be there until 7 p.m. Miss, my apologies."_

Lucy looked up at Porlyusica and smiled. "Yup, he'll be here in about ten minutes. You can go now, Ms. Porlyusica, I'll be fine by myself for a few minutes."

She pressed her lips together into a tight line but nodded crisply. Without another word she stalked off to the parking lot. Before she drove off she gave Lucy one last look before disappearing.

Sighing she rested against the brick wall and stared up at the sky. An hour of doing nothing out in the cold. It'd have been better locked inside the school, she decided. At least it was warmer and she had the privacy to dance.

Shivering slightly she hugged herself and closed her eyes. Lucy could still feel the blood thrumming in her body, though it had calmed down a bit since then. She could never explain it, but when she danced she truly felt alive, more so than anything in her life.

She wasn't fooling herself; she knew that her life would never be anything more then what it was. Her secret desire to dance would remain a secret, and she'd never truly explore it like she wished. But still, she had those moments. Those moments where it _didn't matter._ She just _danced._ It didn't matter that if her father ever found out he'd do everything in his power to stop, it didn't matter that she never felt free in anything but that. In those moments, she was the air itself. Nothing but the movements of her limbs mattered.

A light smile lit her lips as a breath escaped her. She figured it was better than sex.

A chime from her phone suddenly rang, disrupting her reverie. She pulled it out and smiled when she saw who it was from.

" _Are you still at school?"_

Fingers tapping lightly she responded a solid confirmation. The only response she got from Natsu was an array of emojis, all filled with some kind of fire to express his displeasure.

" _ **It's fineeee Natsu he'll be here soon"**_ she replied. Glancing at her clock she realized she had thirty minutes before his arrival.

" _Fine…. hey by chance did you get a copy of the homework? You know you're my favorite"_

Lucy snorted and rolled her eyes. He didn't even have to compliment her like that; he knew just as well as she did that no matter what she'd help him out. They were close like that.

" _ **Sure firebrain, I'll send a pic of it when I get home. Now go study or something!"**_

" _Thanks Luce! You sure are a slave driver though…"_

She rolled her eyes once again and tucked her phone back in her pocket. The day had been… well, normal. She'd gone to school, talked to her friends, and then wound up in the gym trying to waste time. But the fact that it was normal is what caused her such delight. It set her off in a good mood that was hard to beat.

That's why when Capricorn came to get her, finally, she wasn't grumpy from the cold or the long wait. Instead she smiled warmly at Capricorn and offered her greetings. She couldn't wait to get home and cuddle up with a good book, and relax for once. Maybe convince her father to let her get a driving license, she was 18 after all.

Sighing in contentment she leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep.

* * *

 **Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

 **This one is going to be a bit long but who know how long it actually will be... there will hopefully be M rated stuff eventually but it will be skippable and I will mark it so you know when to glance past, no worries. I know not all people on here wanna be scarred by that kind of shit xD haha okay I hope you enjoyed... now to work on the next chapter... Happy New Year!**


End file.
